The Son of Kronos
by Niciasofahnmik
Summary: Thousands of years ago, a mortal son of Kronos was born. This is the story of his birth, his growth, his adventures. This is the story of the life of a demi-Titan who has to exist in a world where Titans are shunned and treated with fear, and how love helped him conquer all obstacles. OC STORY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a new story I'm starting, I hope you enjoy!**

 _Three thousand years ago, Greece:_

In the northernmost tower of the palace, a maid gasped, "My Queen..."

The Queen stared at her newborn child with a look of horror. They were golden. Immediately, she looked at her husband with a look of fear on her face. His face darkened and he slapped his wife so hard she fell onto the floor.

"You were unfaithful to me, Atlanta?" He demanded, reddened by anger. "And of all the immortals, you chose this one?"

"I didn't know, my lord!" Atlanta pleaded. "Please, Andronicus, don't kill us. Please."

The King glared at her, murder written plainly across his face.

"Guards!" He shouted. Four guards armed with bronze square shields and iron spears marched into the room. "Take this unfaithful whore and her child to the chopping block immediately. Execute her as soon as possible." Hearing this, Atlanta hung her head in defeat and clutched her son closer to her breast.

"No!" One of Atlanta's maids stepped in between her and the guards. "Please, my lord, spare her. Have mercy."

Andronicus snarled in anger, drawing his sword and cutting down the maid in a single stroke. He then looked at the guards and gestured towards Atlanta. "Take her."

Two of the guards gently lifted Atlanta up. They had both been treated very well by the Queen, and were only doing this because of Andronicus' order. They gently nudged her along, and guided her out of the room and down the stairs of the tower.

As the other two guards followed them, Andronicus became screaming in fury as he began cutting up everything in the room. "Wait for me to go before you kill her! I want to be there to see her die." He yelled after them.

Unbeknownst to him, two of the guards had run off to gather all of Atlanta's supporters. Almost everyone who knew Atlanta loved the Queen. Unlike her husband, she was incredibly caring and was extremely compassionate. More than once, she had slipped guards a few coins when she had heard of their inability to feed their families.

As Atlanta was walked to the chopping block, a crowd began to form, and whispers could be heard all around.

"Oh my gods, is that the Queen?" People asked. "What has she done?"

Hearing the murmurs of the crowd, Atlanta held her child even closer. _Oh Titans above,_ she prayed. _Spare us this day._

As one of the guards pushed the crowd aside to make way, the other guard leaned in to whisper to her, "Do not fret, my Queen. You have supporters who would never allow harm to come to you."

Atlanta looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean? I am being led to the chopping block. Soon, my head will be gone, and my child will be sure to follow."

The guard smiled grimly. "You won't die today, my Queen. You've treated us all so well. We'll get you out of this city and to somewhere safe. I swear it on my honor."

Atlanta nodded in appreciation, but she was skeptical. One of the two guards who had slipped off earlier returned, and spoke to Atlanta. "My Queen, when we tell you to, run to the east gate. The gates will be opened for you to flee. You'll have horses and four horsemen to take you to safety."

Atlanta closed her eyes. "Thank you. I pray to the Titans you all will be rewarded for your acts today."

The guard nodded and stepped back into formation, following the Queen as she was being led to the chopping block. After a few more minutes, she was finally led up the steps, where the executioner looked at her with a wicked grin.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen herself." He chuckled. He gestured to the bloody block of wood. "If you would..."

One of the guards stepped forward, holding a palm up.

"The King has ordered that you wait until he arrives before killing Queen Atlanta." The guard said firmly. The executioner eyed him for a moment before shrugging. The crowd around had thickened, and it could be heard murmuring in shock and disbelief at seeing its own Queen on the block.

Atlanta looked down at her baby boy and cradled him gently. "Do not worry, my child." She said softly. "Your mother will never let any harm come to you." The baby made a small sound in response, and despite her circumstances, she gave a small laugh.

"The King has arrived!" A loud voice announced, as dozens of men on horseback rode towards the chopping block, King Andronicus leading the way. "Make way for the King!" The crowd hastily stepped back away from the King. He was always bad-tempered and quick to violence, and with the Queen herself about to be executed, they knew any small mistake they made could cost them their lives.

Upon reaching the chopping block, Andronicus dismounted with all of his guards, and he marched up the steps. He grabbed Atlanta's chin and forced her head up to face him. When her eyes refused to meet his, he slapped her with his other hand. She cried out in pain.

"Look at me, you whore." He snarled. She glared at him, defiance in her eyes. "I can't wait to see your head roll off of your shoulders. Then I'll boil your baby boy alive and send him as an offering to the Titans so that you'll end up in Tartarus' domain."

Atlanta opened her mouth to retort, but he smacked her again, sending her stumbling. Despite this, she held onto her baby tightly, keeping him from all harm. Andronicus looked at the executioner. "You may proceed." The executioner grabbed Atlanta by her arm, squeezing it tightly. She screamed in pain, and one of the guards rushed forward to take her baby from her. He then put a hand on the back of her neck and forced it onto the chopping block.

As the executioner grabbed his massive blade, Andronicus took a few steps back and crossed his arms, watching the events unfold with satisfaction. The executioner stepped forward, lifting the blade with both arms. The crowd held its breath as it waited expectantly for the blade to come crashing down.

But it never did. One of the guards threw his spear at the executioner, impaling him in the chest and launching him back a few feet before he landed on the ground, dead. Andronicus spun in anger to look at the guard, drawing his sword. "You traitor!"

"Run, my queen!" The other guard, holding Atlanta's baby, yelled. "Follow me!" Atlanta scrambled off of the chopping block and began running. Andronicus snarled and moved to stop her, but the guard who had killed the executioner stepped into his path, and smashed his shield into Andronicus, forcing him back a few steps.

Andronicus glowered at him before looking at his men. "What are you waiting for, you fools?!" He snarled. "After them!"

His men quickly began chasing Atlanta and the guard, but they were suddenly met with swords and spears. All over the crowd, dozens of guards who sympathized with Atlanta launched attacks on Andronicus' men, and they found themselves engaged in close quarters combat instead of chasing the Queen. The crowd, now in pandemonium, only served to make their job more difficult.

Andronicus turned back to face the guard in front of him.

"Your family will suffer for this." He growled. The guard responded by changing into battle stance, his shield covering most of his body with only his head visible, while other hand held a short sword right behind the shield. The guard slowly stepped forward, while Andronicus looked at him with fury. "I don't have time for this," he said, before launching himself at the guard's shield. With his left hand, he ripped the shield from the guard and threw it into the crowd. With his other hand, he plunged his sword into the guard's chest.

Quickly, he scanned the crowd for Atlanta, and saw her running towards the eastern gate. He moved to chase after her, but felt something prevent his left leg from moving. Looking down, he saw the fallen guard grab onto his leg. Snarling, Andronicus slashed at the guard, finally killing him, before chasing his wife.

Line break

When Atlanta finally reached the east gate with the guard, she saw four horsemen waiting expectantly with a riderless, saddled horse. The guard led her towards the horse. After she climbed on, he handed her the baby boy.

She nodded her appreciation.

"What is your name, soldier?" She asked.

"Alastair, my queen." The guard bowed his head. Atlanta nodded.

"Then your prince will be named after his savior," she said. "From now on, my child is Alastair." She then rode through the eastern gate with the four horsemen, and Alastair (the guard) nodded at the dozen Atlanta sympathizers at the eastern gate. They all formed up in battle formation.

A few minutes later, the clanging of metal against metal could be heard. It lasted for a while. Then, all of a sudden, it ended. Andronicus pulled his blade from the soldier he had just killed.

"Prepare a dozen riders." He called to his men. "Pursue her immediately. Do not come back to me without both Atlanta's head and a dead baby boy."

Line break

Atlanta glanced fearfully over her shoulder, and saw five riders not too far behind them. It had been two weeks, and only one of her bodyguards was left. He rode beside her, spurring his horse to race faster.

"How much longer until this safe haven?" She shouted over the clapping of hooves on the ground.

"Just a few more minutes ride." He said. Suddenly, his horse stumbled, and collapsed to the ground. Atlanta stopped her horse, wheeling it around to face the guard.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He groaned as he got up. He examined his horse. She had collapsed from exhaustion, and he knew that she wouldn't be running any time soon. The guard turned to face Atlanta.

"Forgive me, my queen. You must finish this journey on your own. Just follow the road, and your saviors will come. I'll hold them off to delay them." Atlanta wanted to argue, but the guard shook his head. "There's no time, my queen! Hurry!"

Atlanta nodded and spurred her horse, galloping down the road.

A few minutes later, Atlanta could hear galloping behind her as three riders caught up to her. It was clear that her guard had managed to take two of them out, but now these three were here, and it was over. One of them knocked an arrow to his bow and sent it into Atlanta's back, causing her to tumble to the ground.

The three riders slowed their horses as they neared the Queen.

"Two whole weeks we spent chasing this bitch." One of them muttered. "About time she died." The three of them dismounted and were walking towards the body of Atlanta when suddenly, an arrow slammed into one of them. Before the other two could react, arrows slammed into them in rapid succession as well, and they fell to the ground, dead.

Atlanta, losing blood quickly, turned her body just as the legendary Chiron rode into the scene, bow in hand. He looked at her and examined her wounds.

"I'm sorry, my lady." He said. "Your wounds are far too grave." As blood seeped out of the corner of her mouth, Atlanta nodded. She held out a sleeping Alastair to the centaur.

"Please take him and protect him." Chiron could just hear her whisper.

"Who is this?" The centaur asked. Atlanta inhaled deeply before speaking her last words.

"Alastair, son of Kronos."

 **I know I should probably be updating my other stories, but I had crazy writer's block for them and I just began writing this one off of the top of my head. Please leave me reviews, those are my favorite part of writing stories 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize that some of my information regarding the timeline of events might be wrong, so please be forgiving and take it as is :)**

 **MakeAJoke: I do wish I was a star in L.A., but I live on the other side of the country. I chose the name Alastair because it means defender of mankind! :D**

 **Here goes!**

After Atlanta had perished, Chiron had taken Alastair in to be raised as his own and to train alongside the heroes that Chiron himself would train. He conducted research on Alastair's past, and found that his mother was Queen Atlanta and his father was King Andronicus of Thebes. Discovering this, Chiron decided to keep the information from Alastair until he was old enough to take everything in maturely. His godly parentage, however, was something that Chiron would tell him about from the start. It would do him no good to keep it hidden.

Line break

Two teenage boys stood across from each other on a collection of large boulders by a beach.

"How about you stop using your powers?" Alastair shouted at the sixteen year old boy in front of him. His opponent chuckled, his sea green eyes flashing.

"How about no?" The boy raised his arm, and a wave spiraled out of the water. Alastair's eyes widened before he raised his shield just as the wave smashed into him. The force was definitely something to be reckoned with. Alastair was forced back several feet as he pressed his body against his shield, holding back the wave as much as he could. Once the wave subsided, Alastair threw his shield away.

"You're so dead Kyrios." He half-joked to the son of Oceanus in front of him before throwing his sword away and launching himself into the other boy's boy. Kyrios followed suit and threw weapons away before grabbing Alastair as he slammed into him. Kyrios grunted. The power that the son of Kronos had was no joke. He pulled Alastair to the ground and launched two quick punches at his face before Alastair smashed his head into his. Kyrios stumbled back, a bit dazed, and Alastair jumped up and spun around, kicking Kyrios' chest and sending him flying into the ocean.

Behind Alastair, three warriors stepped up, shocked, but a watchful Chiron held up a hand.

"He'll be fine." Chiron chuckled to himself.

Alastair watched the waves for a few moments. Suddenly, Kyrios shot out of the water, a jet of water following him. He then slammed into Alastair and they continued their brawl.

Line break

Alastair and Kyrios were walking in a nearby town, checking out the local vendors' shops when they suddenly heard shouting. Alastair's eyes perked up as he tried to figure out whether it was a threat to him or not, while Kyrios was ogling a girl that passed by him.

"Kyrios." Alastair nudged his sworn brother. Kyrios turned his head towards him, but his eyes remained glued to the girl. "KYRIOS."

Kyrios finally turned to look at him. "What is it brother? That girl was one hot specimen." Alastair rolled his eyes.

"There's commotion in the crowd. I think something's happened." He replied. Kyrios raised an eyebrow before seeing a figure in the distance running towards them and shouting. As the figure came closer, they could make out what he was saying.

"The gods have declared war on the Titans!" The man shouted. "Lord Kronos has requested every able-bodied man to report to his camp as soon as possible!"

The crowd muttered amongst itself with a mixture of excitement and fear. While war was something many looked forward to, others despised it for the chaos and destruction that it caused. Alastair looked at Kyrios and was shocked to see him with a firmness in his eyes.

"We will go help our fathers." Kyrios declared. Alastair snorted.

"Why should we? They have never once acknowledged us," Alastair retorted. "I doubt they even know of our existence."

Kyrios grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Brother. Think about it. If our fathers fall, the gods will become rulers of this place."

Alastair shrugged. "Why does it matter what immortals are in charge? The result is always the same. Lack of care for the people. All of these immortals are hungry for power. There is no exception."

"Yes, but with the Titans in power, we have peace, brother," Kyrios replied. "If the gods become rulers, then it is over for us. They will surely make sure to hunt down all the children of the Titans to ensure that there is no resistance to their rule."

"They can come try. I'll kill them all," Alastair shrugged. "I won't fight for immortals who won't even recognize their offspring." Kyrios glared at him.

"Fine. I'll go alone then." Before Alastair could stop him, Kyrios turned around and started running. Alastair cursed as he ran after him.

"Damn it." Alastair said as he saw Kyrios slowly getting farther and farther away. He cursed himself for not being able to manipulate time as his Titan father could. While he had inherited superhuman strength and speed, as all Titan children do, he was unable to have any influence over his father's domain of power.

Alastair stared at the diminishing figure of his brother. Right before Kyrios disappeared from sight, he stopped and turned back and raised a hand in farewell. Alastair nodded and raised his own hand in kind. Then he watched as Kyrios disappeared in the horizon.

Alastair sighed as he began walking back to Chiron's pavilion, located a few kilometers outside of the town. As he progressed out of the town, he could see several dozen young men heading off in the direction where his brother had gone.

Line break

"I'm sorry, Chiron, I couldn't stop him." Alastair had his head down as he faced the centaur who had trained him and raised him.

"Look at me." Chiron said, not unkindly. When Alastair's golden eyes met his, he chuckled. "It's not your fault, you know. Everyone has the right to make their own decisions. Kyrios decided that he wanted to fight on behalf of Kronos. Though I don't approve of this decision at all, I respect it."

Alastair sighed. He turned around to take his leave when Chiron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, Alastair. There are a few things I have to tell you."

Alastair nodded, and stood ready to hear everything Chiron was about to say.

"You remember your mother's name, Atlanta?" Chiron asked.

"Of course." Alastair replied. "I would never forget it. She died saving me."

Chiron paused for a moment. "She was the Queen Atlanta of Thebes."

Alastair's eyes widened in surprise. "The Queen Atlanta who was sentenced to death for infidelity?"

Chiron nodded. "The very one. Her husband, King Andronicus, ordered her killed the moment he saw your eyes when you were born. Your mother had many supporters, however, and she managed to escape and bring you to me. When I found her, she was gravely wounded, beyond my skills. That's how I found you."

Alastair's eyes narrowed. "You always told me that she was being chased by bandits."

Chiron's eyes flared in anger as he thought about the men who killed Atlanta. "They might as well have been. Anyone who serves Andronicus is a bandit, no more."

Alastair raised an eyebrow.

"He's still alive?" Chiron nodded.

"After his sentencing of your mother to death, many people in Thebes rose against him. An army of ten thousand marched against Andronicus. However, he completely crushed the rebels. Everyone in Thebes now fears him."

Alastair gritted his teeth.

"I will find him and kill him." He turned to leave, but Chiron called out.

"One more thing, Alastair." When his protégé turned around, Chiron explained. "You aren't able to use your power over time. Let me explain why. Your power is sealed within you. This has only happened four times before, each time with a son of Kronos."

"What happened?" Alastair asked, wanting to know more about his condition, but Chiron held up a hand.

"Let me finish. The power is sealed within you because it is incredibly powerful. After unlocking their powers, the four sons of Kronos before you fought Titans themselves and prevailed. Their power of time rivaled that of Kronos himself," Chiron paused. "They each sought immortality. If they had received it, they would have been immensely powerful, enough to topple the balance in the world."

"What happened to them?" Alastair asked. "Why haven't I heard of them?"

"They demanded the Titans grant them immortality. However, each time, the combined might of all the Titans, Kronos included, was too much for each son of Kronos, and each one perished."

Alastair nodded. "And how could I break my seal?"

Chiron sighed sadly. "I don't know. There isn't too much knowledge about these sons of Kronos. Even if it had been passed down, it has been a millenia since that last son of Kronos with sealed power. You are a phenomenon to be sure."

Alastair grinned. "Thanks, Chiron." Then, becoming serious, he said, "Thank you for everything Chiron. You've been like a dad to me. I won't forget to visit you when I become famous." He winked at the centaur, who rolled his eyes.

"Good luck, Alastair."

 **And that's the second chapter! Please leave reviews :)**

 **If you ever have any questions feel free to ask them and I'll respond in the next chapter!**


End file.
